Harry Potter Daughter of Chaos
by G-MAN97
Summary: This is my take on the Wrong-boy-who-lived Fanfics. Femme Harry loses everything of value in her life and turns to her father for help, Unicron the Chaos Bringer, she set out on an adventure and joins up with the Hunters of Artemis. ove rises, and deep within the Earth an ancient evil rises ready to bring about a new age, one of Chaos. my first fanfiction


_**Harry Potter- Percy Jackson- Transformers Prime Crossover **_

"_**Chaos's Daughter"**_

_By: Miles Garrett _

_Started: 11/18/2013_

(I do not own the characters from Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, or Transformers Prime I only own my original characters). (Basic facts and background information that you reader need to know: Unix grew up o the streets of London, after being abandoned by the Dursleys [when she was dumped there by her parents in favor of her brother] almost as soon as they found her on their doorstep, though it doesn't show, she knows who her real father is. Unix is Eight foot one inch when she leaves Hogwarts but during school she is five foot eleven, she has short bright scarlet blood red hair with black tips cut in a pixie cut, with wide almond shaped emerald green eyes [which flash dark energon purple in rage], a button nose, and full pouty red lips. She has an hour glass figure of a goddess covered with the muscles of an athlete, d-cup breasts after her bonding with her father's essence accepting her entire linage but she has perky b- cups during school, and angelic and regal face, and an angelic, but when angered, voice which resonates from the deepest pit of hell itself with ancient power , after being informed by her friend Daphne Greengrass she went to Gringots to perform a lineage test and became Lady of the Most Nobel and most Ancient Houses of Peverell, LeFey, Merlin, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor.)

_Hogwarts- School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Location: Upper Scotland_

_**Unix Potter POV:**_

Unix Destroya Potters day really went to hell quickly this October thirty- first, all I really wanted to do was eat my dinner, congratulate the Tri-Wizard champions, and hopefully reveal my feelings to Hermione. But my Halloween luck struck again when the Goblet of Fire blazed red again and launched a fourth piece of paper into the air which Dumbledore grabbed, a shocked look crossed his face and he read out "David Potter?", with that statement my night went to hell, as Dumbledore, the other headmasters, David, and my parents left the hall. Mione and I went back to the common room.

When David returned to the common room he was cornered by Ron and Hermione, when Ron started to rant at him for being a glory hogging attention seeking prat I just tuned him out I wasn't even his friend he just was friends with my brother he was just a leach that liked to bask in my brother's fame. But when Hermione started to lecture me about everything as well (my only friend was Hermione, Daphne and I were more of acquaintances who helped each other out on occasion, I never spoke to my brother or my parents but because she was David's friend I was friendly with them) I felt my heart slowly shatter,(apparently as the whole school turned against her brother they stared hating anything having to do with the name Potter, which had even included her and it somehow spread to Hermione) I looked about the common room and saw everyone's faces almost everyone in Gryffindor House knew about my crush on Hermione except for Ron, David and Hermione herself, and with each hurtful word, each flaw with me pointed out, with every insult my heart slowly broke till tears rolled freely down my face and I turned and ran from the common room.

After using the passageway, behind the one eyed witch, to Hunnydukes I ran to the shrieking shack. I sat there trying to reign in my emotions and my mind travels back to second year the chamber of secrets incident the entire school turned against the name Potter, believing him the Slytherin heir, which included me, and now it's happening again only this time I'm alone. I sigh, when I realized that I was alone no one's my friend and no one loves me, heck not even supposed god parent and persudo uncle ,Sirius or Remus had owled me 'shows how much they cared for me' I thought sarcastically.

My tears stop and my eyes harden, I had been through a lot worse living on the streets with nothing at all I could survive this. I realized that in order to survive this mess I must become one with the very nature I've been fighting off all these years since I learned my true father was not James Potter, but Unicron the chaos bringer. Due to the very planet being a byproduct of my father's unconscious form magic is also directly connected to him I begins my chant, in Cybertronian and Latin to ensue my oath of loyalty and worship stuck.

"_P__raedixi__tibi__audi me__quod__pater__forwitution__venit__, __sum__. __Videte__nunc__quod__ego__pariter__filiam__tuus offero__chaos__stare__. __et__robur meum,__et virtutem tuam,__et__filia__togther__pater__nos__iuxta__hunc__mundum sicut__chaos__spargens__pergit.__Ex__hodierna die et__in__oculis eius__sed__et Spiritus Sanctus__Spiritus Sanctus__est__, __filia__Unicron__chaos__lucifer__,"._

_(H__ear me father for what you have foretold has come to forwitution, __I __am alone. __I__ now heed your offer to stand by your side as the daughter of chaos. __Y__our power is my power and togther we shall rule this universe as father and daughter side by side spreading chaos as we go. From this day forth the is no Unix __P__otter only Unix,__the daughter of Unicron the chaos bringer.__) _

And with that final chant dark energon purple glowing cybertronian runes surrounded me as I was filled with a power that was my by birthright and the last thing I heard before the blackness engulfed me was my father's face in my head chuckle out _**"Congratulations my daughter, for we are now one,".**_

_**Hermione Granger POV:**_

Hermione Granger was confused her friend Unix had just ran from the common room in tears which surprised her because Unix never allowed herself to show her emotions to anyone she was the only one to see some form of emotion on her face, she looked around her and noticed the disappointed looks on everyone's faces, and the confused looks on Ron and David's face's. I turned and walked up to my dorm, when I entered I saw a book on Unix's bed intrigued I sat down and opened it realizing it was Unix's diary, I skimmed through the entries but one caught my eyes and as I read it my eyes widened.

_**Dear diary,**_

_**I'm really hoping for a normal year at Hogwarts this year, but now that I've said this I've probably jinxed myself, anyway back to the point. Tonight I'm finally going to pluck up my Gryffindor courage and ask her. Yes I'm a lesbian, I've been one as long as I can remember and I've seen plenty of eye candy in the dorm, but there is only one that catches my eye, my best friend Hermione Granger.**_

_**I think I loved her since first year when I saved her from the troll (since it was Ron and David who nearly sent her to her death I quit being his friend I'm not sure why he still believes were friend [he probably thinks he can try and seduce me and try to marry me to gain access to the Potter vaults and satisfy his jealous tendencies by becoming filthy rich, like I'd marry or let that ginger haired prick touch me] but who knows he only has half a brain cell in that fat melon he calls a head though it's funny when he gets sent home every year due to a head injury and the fact that he's technically still a first year.)**_

_**And when she was petrified in Second year that really set off a fire burning within my heart. Let's not even start about the time when she almost had her soul sucked out in Third year. Want to know a secret, the happy memory I used to fight off the Dementors wasn't really a memory but a dream I had of me and Mione making love so don't tell. Heck just remembering that dream is getting me seriously wet. **_

_**Tonight's the night, I'm going to ask her out on a date with me, hopefully she'll say yes. If she doesn't well I can always try to find another girl to fill the space in my heart but none will ever do it as Hermione could, oops I've got to go now I'll write in you later to jot down her response hopefully David doesn't try to interfere or I'll show him why we red heads are known to have a temper.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Unix Potter - October 31**__**st**__** 2011**_

I had tears in my eyes when I finished the entry and the gravity of the situation fully hit me, she loved me. And then I realize deep down, feelings that I had always knew were there surfaced. I loved her to, and my heart broke when I realize just what sort of impact my words have made on my friend as tears stream down my face. I vow to make it up to Unix to truly show her how much I love her, and hopefully she can find it in her heart to forgive me so we can move onwards with our futures. Hopefully where we're girlfriend, and girlfriend.

When morning arrives I'm already in the Great Hall waiting hopefully for Unix to appear, when everyone arrived she still hadn't appeared. When I hear the clack of steel toed boots on stone, I turned and saw her walk through the doors and my heart clenched in pain as I saw the look on her face. Her lips were turned into an evil grin (which scared Snape) which revealed sharp shark like teeth which gleamed when the light in the hall reflected off them; her skin was a pale as fresh snow contrasting her bright blood red hair, her nails sharpened to fine points resembling claws, but her eyes, once a bright and shining emerald green like pure gems were the scariest feature, her scalara and pupil were a glowing dangerous scarlet blood red and her irises were an unholy white. Those eyes locked onto mine and I felt as if they were peering onto my very soul, they showed sadness and heartbreak for only a moment then they switched to anger and annoyance as she looked upon the rest of the occupants of the Great Hall, mostly her glare was turned towards Dumbledore, her brother and parents up at the head table. I never saw her again till the day of the First Task.

_**Unix Potter POV:**_

I was walking down to the Quidditch stadium ignoring the glares sent at me by the entire school and the foreign students, everyone was giving me a wide berth as they were probably fearful of my new monstrous looks. David ended up failing to complete the first task much to my amusement and the rest of the school, but when I heard Professor McGonagall announce the Yule Ball I realized I would be my last chance to ask Hermione to be my girlfriend.

_**Hermione Granger POV:**_

When Professor McGonagall announced the Yule Ball I realized that this was an opportunity for me to try and get Unix back, but I couldn't just go up to her and beg forgiveness while groveling at her feet. That would never work, she wouldn't think I'm being truly honest about loving her and may think that I'm spying for Dumbledore. But when Victor Krum asked me to the ball I saw a perfect opportunity, go with him to make her jealous so that she works up her nerve to try and ask me out and then I'll say yes, and we'll be happy together forever.

_**General POV:**_

As the Yule Ball kicked off Unix stood in the background in a dark purple knee length strapless dress with silver trim, she watched as the champions filed in for the first dance. Cedric came with his girlfriend Cho Chang, Fleur came with some random guy from her school, and David came with Padma Patil. But what broke her heart was that Hermione came with Victor Krum, as the dance went on she hid in the shadows watching them growing even more heartbroken as she watched them exchange words which made either or both of them blush. But to her horror, she sees Hermione leans into Krum the faces growing closer as they turn only allowing her to see Krum's back. When she looks at the other single girls she sees their scowls (at Hermione for going with Krum) grow even fiercer. But as they turn to where she can see their faces, Hermione's is flushed and also dazed.

That shattered the last bit of hope of Hermione ever loving her; she turned and left the hall tears flowing down her face. As she walked away she remembered the one thing she had learned years ago, she could never count on anyone to help, or love her but herself. She was a fool for believing that anyone could love her and she let herself believe that it could happen. But ever since she fully accepted her technological heritage she had been able to tell if she was someone's true sparkmate or not, she found when looking at her, she wasn't Hermione's and with that in her mind, and the pain and sadness left from her broken heart/spark.

She returned to the dormitory to pick up her stuff and she left a premade letter on Hermione's bed. She left Hogwarts, and she went back to the way she originally lived. Moving without a care, going where the wind took her, never to come back to England for many years to come.

Hermione was looking around for Unix; she knew she saw her come in with Krum. (She only went with him in favor of her own interests and as to not reveal to the wizarding world that Krum was gay). But when she looked around after they fake kissed she couldn't see her anywhere, so she went back to the dorm to try and find her she saw that everything that Unix owned was gone. The beds were freshly maid and the only thing different about the beds was the note on hers, and as she made her way over to it and broke the seal her feeling of dread grew as she read it:

_**Dear Hermione,**_

_**By the time that you find this note I will already be long gone; I just couldn't take it anymore. The only reason I was allowed to attend Hogwarts was because the 'Potters' didn't want to be seen in a bad light, and lots of other people knew that they had a daughter. So even though they disowned me, striped me of my birthright as Potter heir to give to that fat ass beached whale I have the displeasure of being genetically related to called a brother, sending me to Mrs. Potters magic hating horse faced muggle sister her walrus of a husband and fat pig of a son. **_

_**They were beating me every other day for a month until they dumped me in an alleyway in London. Due to my access to the Potter vault I was able to make a few withdrawals and put a major dent in the Potter accounts, and trust me to do that would take massive amounts of money, I was able to set me up a nice place to live and find out that James Potter is not my real father. **_

_**But enough about the pathetic back story on to the real reason I'm leaving, you. I was going to tell you that I loved you and you fell for all those bad things the entire school started to say about me due to me sharing blood with that spoiled prat of a brother, I thought you were smarter than that. I'm not sure that I could ever forgive you for some of those hurtful things you said about me to my face, and then you avoided me like I was some sort of freak of nature when all I did was accept my heritage, and finally you went to the ball telling me you had a date when I was about to ask you when we were in transfiguration. **_

_**But what really ruined it was that you went with Krum, and you kissed him in front of me. I hope you to are happy I knew you would never return my feeling, you're just like everyone else, use me when I'm necessary ditch me when I'm not. If there's one thing I learned on the streets growing up it was to never love, because no one ever cared for anyone but themselves, I guess I just had to learn that lesson the hard way. **_

_**So goodbye, your former friend Unix.**_

Tears sprung to Hermione's eyes as she broke down in sobs over the loss of her best and only friend, and the girl she truly loved with all her heart. The rest of the year went by fairly badly, David overslept the second task forcing the merpeople to bring Fleur's sister and Ron (due to his hostage being Ron people began to think David was gay) to the surface when they were failed to be brought up by the champions.

Around that time Hermione met Fleur and they began dating, little did she know that she was the submissive is a triad soul bound involving herself, Fleur, and a certain pink haired metamorphagus. She soon forgot entirely about her first friend ever and her love for her while in the moment of her new relationship. When the last task was completed David returned with the cup, but in last place injured heavily by Voldemort, Cedric actually thanked him for being a greedy fat ass, as he realized he could've been the one to meet You-Know-Who personally and he most certainly would've died.

Soon in Fifth Year Voldemort broke into the Ministry of Magic and stole a prophecy referencing to him and the child-who-lived. As many entered the ministry halls Voldemort boasted, as he revealed to all that that night sixteen years ago that is was not David who defeated him but his sister, that the Potter family and the entire Wizarding World had done his job in forcing the girl-who-lived from Britain allowing him to rule unchallenged.

Voldemort proved his statement true by showing them all the memory of his defeat as he disappeared, the Elder Potters sank to the floor in grief realizing the true extent of the horrors they had forced upon their daughter. When it finally sank in they knew that even if they tried she would never forgive them or want to help them, with that thought the Wizarding World realized they were Doomed.

Dumbledore may have had suspicion about the threat level that Voldemort would be but he and many in the wizarding world would never realize, the the true danger began to rise deep within the Earth in the deepest pit of Tarterus the Titan Lord Kronos was on the mend and rising and soon to follow behind him the supposed mother of Earth herself Gaia. And within the core of the planet, a being as old as the universe itself was awakening from his ancient slumber ready to do battle at a Divine level and add another planet to his long list of those consumed with his hunger for destruction.

_**For as the forty-nine spheres aligned Unicron the Chaos Bringer awakens, and he prepares to bring about a new age, the age of Chaos!**_

_With UNIX, Location: North American Continent- New York_

As she traveled across the backlands of New York State, Unix was exposed to a very wide range of weird stuff that even shocked her. So far on her trips across the plains of North America she had seen a variety of mythical creatures straight out of the old myths of ancient Greek and Rome, not only that but apparently the Gods were real as well (Apparently the Gods of Ancient Greece were real and as the Greeks were defeated by the Romans the Gods changed into the Roman aspects and also have children as well but both factions hate the other). When she was in California she met several Roman demigods at their camp in Death Vally.

As I settled down to rest in the roots of a large tree my optics snapped open as a deep growl made its way into my audio sensors, as I on lined my systems my optics locked onto several large creatures and several more appeared on my onboard scanner in unidentified potential hazard red while a few dozen or more appeared to be watching the battle, and I thought if I was being watched I was going to give whoever it was a hell of a show, and as her armor engaged she charged towards the car sized black dogs with molten magma like eyes.

_With Artemis and her Hunters:_

As the hunt moved in on a large pack of Hellhounds they notice they were surrounding a specific tree, as they edged in closer they saw a girl suddenly sit up red eyes glowing in the dark. She eyed the approaching hellhounds and a shimmer went across her body as silver and dark purple armor appeared on her form (think female Megatron from Transformers Prime Predacons rising and all rock color and texture silver like rest of body, and the glowing Dark Energon Purple lines and markings on his body), she glared at the hellhounds and bared her sharp shark like teeth and gave a war cry as she dived into the mass of monsters tearing them apart.

Artemis and the Hunters were shocked at the sheer ferocity of which the girl tore through the group of monsters. Zoe and a few of the other hunters were blushing slightly as they checked out the girl whose armor did nothing to hid how well developed her body was, she and the other Hunters had met the Gods and Goddesses before and many saw that she could easily beat Aphrodite in a who's hotter competition.

As the girl stood their panting after the last monster was put down she turned towards the hunters and growled out "I know you're out there who ever you are so step into the light or prepare to be terminated", as purple energy swirled around her lower right forearm and took the shape of a futuristic mortal cannon. She whirled around and blasted the trees right behind her revealing Artemis who had tried to flank the girl who proceeded to hiss out "so you thought you could flank me eh?" as massive purple chains shot out of her left hand and locked Artemis's hands behind her back her feet together and her mouth shut as she was dragged forward to stand before the massive girl who was easily eight feet in height. As the girl trained her massive cannon on Artemis's head she growled out "I know you're there so if you don't want me to blow your mistresses brains across the forest floor then I suggest you all start moving".

_General POV:_

As the Hunters moved forward out of the trees Artemis struggled to break free of her bindings but the chains themselves seemed to be zapping her of her strength and power, as the Hunters came to a halt a few dozen feet from the mystery girl they dropped their weapons on the ground to show they didn't mean any harm. The girl released her bindings on Artemis as she fell to the ground gasping for air as her powers and godly energy slowly returned to her, the girl hissed out "it's not nice to set monsters on somebody and just watch" her red eyes glowing harshly.

Zoe was quick to defend herself and the others and quickly spoke "No! thy misunderstand. We did not set the monsters onto thee, but we came to hunt them for we are Lady Artemis's Hunters. We hunt the worst monsters to ensure the survival of demigods across North America; I am Zoe Nightshade first lieutenant of milady's hunt may I ask for thy name and if possible whom thy godly parent may be?". The girl looked around the group of assembled Hunters as Artemis lifted her face to watch the girl as the red of her eyes went a evil shade of purple as her irises remained a pure unholy white and she grinned revealing teeth so sharp a shark would be jealous, and she spoke out "My name is Unix and I am the daughter of _**Unicron the Chaos Bringer Himself**_". And With that statment the whole tide of the nearing Titan war changed as a being deep within the Earth chuckled at the new turn of events.


End file.
